Uncontrollable
by Litha-chan
Summary: Raramente Jensen Ackles, perde o foco. Raramente se descontrola. Mas... e quando esse fato raro ocorre, o que fazer? Thressome - Mc Padackles -não, não é do Mc Donald- Misha Colllins, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki. Slash, NC17


_**Uncontrollable**_

Thressome - Mc Padackles

(não, não é do Mc Donald 8D)

Misha Colllins, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki

Slash, NC17++

_**Sinopse:**_ _Raramente Jensen Ackles, perde o foco. Raramente se descontrola. Mas... e quando esse fato raro ocorre, o que fazer? _

_

* * *

_

**~o~**

.

A porta do trailer foi aberta em um rompante, e por ela um Jensen Ackles muito tenso adentrava o local. Nem mesmo dentro de seu trailer conseguia se acalmar. Porque toda vez que fechava os olhos, involuntariamente as imagens eram projetadas em suas retinas, fazendo com que seu coração acelerasse as batidas, sua garganta adquirisse uma inexplicável secura e um gemido de pura apreciação e deleite rompesse por seu lábios.

Oh, merda! Estava tremendamente ferrado. Na verdade, estava praticamente fodido!

Tão fodido que nem conseguiu manter o foco nas gravações, tendo que parar e regravar cenas que com certeza, antes _daquilo_ acontecer, teria tirado de letra.

Precisava se aclamar. Realmente precisava _mesmo_ se acalmar. Mas uma coisa era sua mente saber disso, ele pensar nisso, e outra era o seu corpo resolver começar uma rebelião e não aceitar esse comando. Prova viva dessa situação era a tremenda ereção confinada em suas calças. Porque convenhamos... Aquela boca... Aquelas mãos... A necessidade com que fora apertado, amassado e praticamente aberto e finalmente possuído...!

_Puta que pariu Ackles! Mantenha o foco aqui, em se acalmar, e não nas mãos do Jay, não nos lábios do... e muito menos... Muito menos naquele pé de mesa Padalecki! _Largou-se no sofá apoiando o rosto entre as duas mãos em visível desespero, começando a rir baixo logo em seguida.

"Cara, estragar uma cena com Jay e Misha por não conseguir me concentrar... Se não tivessem anunciado um tempo, juro que eu teria saído de lá correndo!", o riso veio baixo, quase derrotado.

Leves batidas na porta lhe puxaram a atenção, assim como a voz em tom preocupado.

"Jen, você está bem? Podemos entrar?". Jared normalmente entrava no trailer sem aviso, coisa mais do que normal entre eles, mas como estava acompanhado de Misha e Jim Beaver, era melhor perguntar.

"_Se eu estou bem? Claro que não estou Jared! Oh Merda!". _Se ajeitou no sofá suspirando profundamente, colocando uma das almofadas sobre o colo, se recostando no mesmo. Não havia outra opção no momento, tinha que aparentar que tudo bem, certo?

"Pode entrar, Jay...", a voz saiu um pouco rouca, a secura estava voltando.

Os três homens adentraram o trailer, olhando com verdadeira preocupação o amigo. Depois de presenciarem as falhas, a pouca concentração do loiro e a forma como ele saíra em disparada quando conseguiram algum tempo para descanso; não tinham como não se preocuparem.

"Jen, o que aconteceu? Você hoje está com a mente longe! Desde cedo está assim...", Jared, comentou se aproximando, sentando no sofá ao lado do loiro.

"Bem, eu não sei se você estava assim desde cedo, mas com certeza algo está te perturbando amigo. Para te fazer as falas assim?", Misha se acomodou em uma das cadeiras, ficando sentado praticamente a frente de Jensen.

"Você dormiu mal essa noite, rapaz? Porque mesmo com todo o café que o grandão ai te deu, parece que o efeito não está dos melhores. Se quiser posso falar com Eric para gravarmos amanhã. O tempo parece que vai mudar logo logo".

Olhou para os três por alguns breves segundos. O que poderia dizer? Que a culpa dele estar assim estava justamente ali? Não, isso era algo que ele privaria o amigo de ouvir.

"Não é nada, só estou um pouco cansado. Noite difícil, agitada demais... Acho que nem café resolve mesmo".

"Só isso mesmo?", viu Jensen assentir. "Então acho que por hoje as suas cenas vão ser adiadas. Vou falar com o pessoal e ver no que resulta". Jim, passou a mão pelos cabelos, recolocando o boné de seu personagem e logo acenando para os outros dois e se retirando do trailer.

Assim que Jensen se viu sozinho dentro do trailer com Jared e Misha, sua mente logo entrou em parafuso. Seus olhos iam do moreno ao seu lado até Misha sentado a sua frente, notando que o interprete do anjo Castiel, volvia o olhar em sua direção, após constar que Jim Beaver havia se retirado, com um sorriso nos lábios e os intensos olhos azuis em sua direção.

"_Puta que pariu! Eu estou indiscutivelmente fodido!"_. E ao olhar para o lado, notando que Jared lhe sorria de canto, sua garganta ressecou ainda mais.

"Então Jen... Noite agitada ahm...", riu baixo notando que o rosto do loiro começava a ruborizar, fazendo com que algumas sardas ficassem mais visíveis.

.

**[ o ]**

**

* * *

**

_**Trecho do Capítulo 2**_

_Estava tão ocupado gemendo que nem conseguia lembrar como tudo aquilo havia se iniciado. Lembrava apenas, e muito parcamente, que estavam os três assistindo uma partida de futebol em um momento, e depois, a única coisa que se lembrava era dos lábios de Misha nos seus, devorando-os em um beijo intenso que lhe arrepiara o corpo todo; e da língua ávida de Jared invadindo a sua orelha enquanto roçava a ereção confinada pelo jeans em seu traseiro._

* * *

**Autora**: Pois é, postando a fic aqui depois de um comentário _"Se estivesse postado no site, eu poderia..."_, hauhau Estava enrolando para postar, mas ta, aqui está a fic, vamos ver se alguém tem interesse.

Não foi betada, então se algum lusitanos estiver estirado pelo caminho... mea-culpa.

Devo continuar?

_**Bjinss**_  
_**Litha-chan**_


End file.
